


M’s & N’s

by night_litany



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also Miller kinda enjoys being a difficult cookie, Alternate Universe - High School, I formally apologize for being such a slow writer, M/M, Miller and Clarke have a mostly onesided rivalry here, Minty Fic Week, The reason is Wells btw, VERY late Graduation Fic entry, but Monty doesn’t seem to mind it, but even HE doesn’t know it, but they don’t have super important speaking roles, other characters included, so I didn’t tag them, though Clarke has no clue why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_litany/pseuds/night_litany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke’s frown deepened as she studied Miller’s grouchy expression and the way he slouched forward with his shoulders hunched. She glanced at her phone one more time before turning to Miller again. “Is that why you are so territorial with Monty?”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> territorial with Monty,” Miller denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M’s & N’s

**Author's Note:**

> Super late entry to Minty Fic Week because I suck at putting words together at a timely manner. Also unbeta-ed.

Today was the last day of high school. After that Miller was unlikely to see any of his classmates again until graduation where Miller would be seated next to Monroe. This meant that if there ever was a time for him to confess, it had to be now. He was unlikely to get another opportunity.

Naturally he had to get through the day’s final exams first because even though those grades meant shit at this point—he had already gotten accepted to his choice college—his dad still expected him to graduate with honors. Miller had a feeling that if he confessed before the exams, and it went wrong, he was going to crash and burn at anything that followed. Hence make dad proud first, give himself a heart attack second.

It seemed like a decent enough plan at first except he spent most of his time chewing his lower lip with nervous worry than actually answering the test, and downright panicking when Mr. Kane announced there was only 5 minutes left and Nathan had half of it blank. Luckily Wells—who was seated next to Miller—was double checking his answers, while not so inconspicuously lifting the corner of it slightly off the desk and pointing it Miller’s way. Thus Miller, not for the first time, wondered why they had stopped being friends after grade school when Wells was obviously a saint of a human being. 

The answer was Fourth Grade, school oral presentation, English project about oneself. Wells got up in front of the class and said that his best friend was Clarke Griffin. Nine year old Miller, feeling bitter, immediately crossed out Wells Jaha’s name out of his index card; and when asked who his best friend was during his oral presentation Miller answered “my fists”. He was promptly sent to the principal’s office and his dad had been called.

Everything pretty much went downhill from then on. His mother died and his father moved them to another neighborhood. One where Clarke Griffin happened to be his front door neighbor—and despite Clarke making several attempts to befriend him at first—Miller still resented her for inadvertently taking his best friend away so he resolutely ignored her. Except they went to the same school and Clarke was really well liked by practically everyone. So if Miller wanted to avoid Clarke, he had to avoid making nice with her friends—which apparently included everyone who was nice in school.

That’s how he ended getting mixed up with the wrong crowd, the John’s. John Murphy and John Mbege weren’t exactly terrible people per se; they just had a tendency of willingly wanting to get into trouble because they enjoyed upholding a bad boy image. Plus Murphy was _really_ into pulling revenge pranks on the people he felt wronged by. Nathan was dragged along to be participant in most of those plots and of course got into the kind of trouble that required the school to call upon his dad—putting a further strain on that relationship.

Things would have likely continued going down that path for Nathan Miller had it not been for that fateful afternoon in freshmen year of high school when Miller first crossed paths with the new transfer student named Monty Green. Miller was sitting outside the principal’s office waiting for his dad to arrive so they could both go inside and talk with the principal about his inevitable suspension. Miller was slouched against his chair and had his beanie pulled down enough to cover his eyes when he felt someone plop down in the seat next to him. Nathan tilted his head a tad upward to glance at the other person’s shoes and, upon verifying that they weren’t his dad’s shoes, he promptly went back to ignoring life.

Miller heard the sound of something being unzipped and some rustle but continued to ignore it. What he could not ignore was the sound of Candy Crush being played at top volume next to him. With his right hand he slid his beanie back to uncover his eyes and turned his face to the left. He was about to not-so-kindly snap at the other kid to turn that shit down when Miller noticed three things at once. First, that he had never seen the guy sitting next to him before. Second, that the iPhone the other guy had in his hand had an identical case to the one Nathan had. Third, that his schoolbag was unzipped. Those three facts together led Miller to one single conclusion.

“That’s my phone,” he stated flatly, eyes locked on the game the other guy was playing.

“It is,” the other guy replied nonchalantly as he—without bothering to pull his eyes from the game—yanked another phone from his front pocket to display it to Miller. “Mine’s screen is cracked, they make terrible Frisbees,” he said as a way of explanation before pocketing it back in.

Miller watched as the other guy’s phone disappeared from view before shifting his eyes back to his own phone—furrowing his brow in the process. “Mine’s password protected,” he stated because he felt it needed to be said.

“It certainly was,” the other guy responded as he won the level he was in—a level Nathan had been stuck in for a whole week—before finally glancing up and grinning at the boy in the beanie. “Name’s Monty by the way, I’m transferring here tomorrow, nice to meet you,” he said, extending one hand in greeting.

To say that Miller was caught off guard by the other guy’s blinding smile was an understatement. Which was ridiculous by the way. Miller was the one who caught Monty doing something he shouldn’t have been doing. If anything Monty should have been the awkward one in this situation. But the way he smiled so confidently at Miller left Miller feeling kind of stumped.

“Son,” luckily, or unluckily, his dad chose that moment to arrive and just by taking one look at David Miller’s disappointed face Monty dropped the phone on Nathan’s lap; and father and son were soon escorted inside the principal’s office.

Miller earned himself a week’s suspension for his efforts. Apparently acquiring free water bottles from the vending machine that infamously ate the student’s money was frowned upon by his school’s administration. Miller’s defense was that the vending machine was the real thief in the scenario and that all he was doing was equating the supply to the demand; but that didn’t quite work out in his favor. He spent most of his suspension being locked in his room hating life, doing a few push-ups and face palming himself for being tongue-tied around the new transfer student.

He somehow couldn’t get that face out of his head no matter what he tried.

When Miller came back from his suspension, a lot of students gave him weird looks. Apparently they all thought he had gotten expelled for some reason. Miller responded in kind by glaring them away. He however wasn’t surprised to see Clarke had acquired herself another minion. He spotted Monty excitedly following Clarke around everywhere and promptly ducked his head when Monty glanced his way. So much for not being able to stop thinking about the new transfer. Nothing killed Miller’s mood faster than the thought of anything being associated with Clarke Griffin. And so Miller did not spare Monty another thought.

But by the time second period came along, Miller took notice that he hadn’t spotted either of the Johns anywhere and upon texting them he got informed that they had both been expelled during Nathan’s suspension—which explained why everyone thought Miller wasn’t coming back either. By third period Miller was still stowing in anger, grumbling to himself about how those assholes that were supposed to be his friends hadn’t even bothered to let him know that Miller would be by himself in school from then on. When lunch period came along Miller sat alone at ~~their~~ his table and was weighting the pros and cons of also getting himself expelled. His dad would probably disown him for one. But was it really worth it staying in a school where he hated everyone?

His decision-making-process however got interrupted when another tray of food got placed in front of his and no other than the new transfer student sat opposite of Miller with a grin on his face. “I got my phone fixed,” Monty said as a way of greeting—pulling his phone out and shaking it to show Nathan that it was indeed fixed. “You’re Miller right?”

“What do you want?” Miller questioned flat out not bothering to either confirm or deny his identity to Monty.

Monty dropped his smile and gestured toward his plate. “To eat?”

Miller rolled his eyes before shifting his gaze toward Clarke’s table—not in the least surprised when he saw everyone at that table quickly glance down at their lunches as if they hadn’t just been caught openly staring at his table.

“Is it because my last name is Green?” Monty asked and when Miller gave him a puzzled look he elaborated. “I may have kinda sorta asked about you,” Monty admitted, hunching his shoulders in slight embarrassment. “Or more specifically about a guy in a black beanie that I hadn’t seen around school since the day I came here.”

“And they told you I hate the color green?” Miller questioned with slight annoyance because _seriously_ what the fuck?

“Actually what they said, or more specifically what Finn theorized, was that you’re only friends with people whose last name starts with a M,” Monty stated tilting his head to the side to appraise Miller quizzically. “He seemed dead sure that that’s the only reason no one has ever seen you be mean to Monroe and-”

“I’m not a last name elitist,” Miller cut in because fuck, leave it to Finn to come up with a ridiculous theory like that one. “Didn’t even know your last name until a minute ago when you told me,” he grumbled as well, daring Finn to look his way with his mind just so Miller could send him the one-finger-salute.

“So I take it you didn’t _borrow_ the school’s sub motorbike for a joyride either?” Monty questioned, digging into his food.

“That I am not in liberty to confirm,” Miller stated, eyeing Monty for his reaction.

“Oh so the guy whose passcode is 4321 is a man of mystery,” Monty jested with a smile back on his face. “Color me impressed.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I have that shade of green,” Miller was quick to heckle in response.

“Jokes too!” Monty cheered, eyes squinting with his smile. “Careful Nathan, you keep pulling all of the stops and I’ll think that you’re trying to woo me.”

“Please,” Miller dismissed with a roll of his eyes. He was about to correct Monty and tell him that no one here called him by his first name… but didn’t. Instead Miller went back to eating what was left on his plate in silence. He wasn’t sure _why_ he didn’t do it then. Miller hadn’t had a massive homosexual crush on Monty then; there was no reason to let Monty calling him by his name slide. But Miller did let it slide and Monty continued to sit with Miller every other day. 

Sometimes Monty brought Harper and Monroe along to which Miller was indifferent toward. Other times Monty also brought Jasper and Maya along to which Miller had a harder time trying not to outwardly show how much they exasperated him. Some days Monty still sat at Griffin’s table. In those days at least one of Monty’s friends would sit with Miller, but mostly just Monroe. Other days it was Jasper and Maya when they just wanted to act couple-ish and giggle nonstop with each other away from prying eyes. They mostly ignored Miller’s presence when they did that and Miller was _all too happy_ to ignore them right back.

Miller often wondered if they had set up some kind of system without his knowledge to prevent him from eating alone—which kinda made him feel pathetic—but he never brought the question up for fear of sounding even more like a loser than he already felt.

He didn’t answer to any of them when they somehow got into their heads that it was also okay for them to call him Nathan, and eventually they clued themselves in that it was only okay when Monty did it. Miller also didn’t much appreciate the knowing looks Jasper and Harper started giving him when they figured it out. It quickly became a game to them. Nathan appreciated Maya more for at least trying to be inconspicuous when she was oh so obviously paying attention whenever Miller and Monty interacted; but if Jasper wagged his eyebrows one more time at him Miller wasn’t going to be held accountable to what happens to Jasper’s face.

Jasper, to his credit, seemed to receive the message loud and clear and limited himself to only making jokes such as “of course Miller partners up with Monty” when groups projects were involved; and referring to them as “M’s & N’s”.

For every year that passed through their high school career, the crush that Miller started to slowly develop for Monty grew exponentially. Likewise, as Miller’s crush grew, so did the jokes. Miller never in his wildest dreams thought that he would miss those jokes. But as the end of their high school career was edging closer, those knowing looks slowly turned into pitying looks as they one by one seemed to realize that the stories they were all prepared to tease the couple with when they finally got together were apparently going to be left untold as Miller had yet to pull any kind of move on an oblivious Monty.

But that was going to change today because Miller had a plan. He was going to confess. All he had to do to set it in motion was to corner Monty outside of his classroom after final exams were over. Miller had a plan; and as he handed his test in, he picked up his pace and made his way to Monty’s classroom before he could lose his nerve. Except when he got there he saw no sight of Monty there. Instead he spotted Harper quietly banging her head against her desk. Repeatedly.

As amusing as that was to watch, Miller had a mission. One that he wouldn’t be able to complete unless he found his target. So making his way toward Harper’s desk—after making sure that the teacher had already collected all of the tests—Miller knocked on the wood. “Seen Monty around?” he asked without preamble.

“Nice to see you too Miller,” Harper sassed from somewhere under her long splattered hair.

“Bad test huh,” Miller said just to humor her.

“The worst,” Harper groaned, turning to flatten the right side of her face against her desk just so that Miller would be able to see her raising an eyebrow at him. “You?”

“About right,” he replied not really wanting to go through the details of how he almost blew it if it wasn’t for Wells. “Where’s Monty?”

“Hopefully counting his blessings after deserting me in my time of need,” she mumbled with a pout. At Miller’s raised eyebrow she elaborated. “He got excused from final exams, left me to answer them on my own.”

“He’s not here?” Miller muttered, more to himself than to Harper. She answered anyway.

“If you need him so bad just call him,” she offered and upon receiving only silence for her efforts she straighten on her seat and gave Miller an onceover. Whatever she saw affected the tone of her voice. “Miller....”

Upon catching her tone Miller chanced a glance at her only to catch that same pitying expression he had seen on all of Monty’s close friends for the past month. Miller promptly left the school building and ignored the way Harper called after him. If Monty wasn’t at school then he probably was on the road with his parents toward MIT to scope the campus as he had mentioned he would do the minute school was over.

Miller had failed his mission. He was too chicken to do anything before, and now he was too late.

~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~

The next day Miller woke up to the sound of moving trucks. He twisted in his bed to take a peek through his bedside window and spotted two of them parked in front of the Griffin household. He had heard from the time his dad stumbled upon Clarke’s mom in the supermarket that, instead of a dorm, Clarke was going to stay in a flat near her college of choice with Octavia and Raven. Judging from the trucks outside, the move was going to happen soon—which meant no more Clarke as his neighbor.

Lazily getting out of his bed Miller went to take a quick shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and went down stairs to fix himself some breakfast. Except when he got down stairs there was nothing he could use in the fridge and he refused to eat his dad’s Raising Brand. So figuring he had to go outside to get himself some breakfast he climbed back to his room, grabbed his wallet, put his sneakers on, and made his way outside.

When he set foot outside of his house however he spotted only one of the moving trucks there, unattended, with only a certain blonde left to supervise it. Clarke, who was apparently playing with her phone as she sat by her lonesome self on her street’s sidewalk, spotted Miller as he stepped out of his house and raised her free hand with a hesitant wave as if to say _hey neighbor_. For a second there Miller considered pretending he didn’t see her. They would probably stumble on each other again during graduation so it wasn’t like they were never going to see each other again.

Of course, since her last name was Griffin, she would be lucky enough to be seated next to Monty.

That alone was enough reason for Miller to blow her off because she always seem to get everything that Miller wants for herself. But then Miller thought about how he was probably never going to get Monty alone during graduation and his anger went away. Because it wasn’t like Clarke would be able to take anything else away from him. There was nothing else to take anyway. He already lost his chance with Monty and to be honest, Miller didn’t really care about anything else.

So with a huff he did the one thing he had never done ever since his dad moved them here. Cross the street to his neighbor’s house and sit in the sidewalk beside the person he spent half of his life avoiding. Clarke for her part muttered something into her phone and set it down at her other side as she followed Miller’s movement with wide eyes.

After a minute of Miller just sitting there with Clarke sizing his profile up and down in awkward silence, Clarke got the hint that this wasn’t going to go anywhere unless she led it there. “Well this is new,” she commented and Miller tried not to roll his eyes at her deadpanned tone.

“Yeah, well…” he started but didn’t deem it worth finishing.

“You know I crossed the street multiple times when you first moved here because I wanted to befriend you,” Clarke stated, leaning forward a little to inspect Miller’s face. “One time I came to invite you to my 10th birthday party and you literally slammed your door in front of my face.”

Miller shrugged. “Sounds like me.”

“I cried,” Clarke stated.

“You did not!” Miller denied.

“But I could have!” Clarke defended.

“But you didn’t,” Nathan restated, which was the point. “Instead you clipped the chain of my bicycle and sent me face first into the concrete when I tried to use it.”

“You can’t prove that,” replied Clarke trying and failing to stop her smirk. “And besides you retaliated by sneaking into my house and throwing my debutante dress in the pool the day of the competition.”

Miller smirked a little at the memory but quickly coughed into his fist to disguise it. “Can’t prove that either.”

“Well jokes on you because you actually did me a favor. I didn’t want to wear it anyways,” Clarke declared assertively with her chin up before the corners of her lips tugged down into a frown as she watched Miller carefully. “I never quite understood what I did to make you hate me so much,” she said quietly after a moment had passed. Miller huffed a sigh and resolutely stared at the ground. Might as well.

“Wells,” he answered.

“Huh?”

“He used to be my best friend since we were little,” Miller elaborated refusing to meet her gaze. “But then you came into the picture and all he did was talk about ‘Clarke this’ and ‘Clarke that’ and I kinda got sick of it. And when he started telling everyone that you two were best friends I felt betrayed and completely shut him. No explanations,” Miller admitted reaching forward to pull a few blades of grass from the patio and play with them to keep his hands busy. “I blamed you for leaving me friendless, is all,” he said with another shrug.

“You were _not_ friendless,” Clarke argued and Miller laughed sardonically.

“All right Griffin you known me for nine years; that’s half of our lives now,” Miller stated. “Name three friends minimum that you ever seen me with.”

“Easy, the John’s,” Clarke replied confidentially but frowned at Miller’s bitter scoff.

“Those assholes stopped texting me the minute they got expelled and it’s not like we hung much outside of school,” Miller professed. “But sure, I’ll give you those two.”

Clarke’s frown deepened as she studied Miller’s grouchy expression and the way he slacked forward with his shoulders slouched. She glanced at her phone one more time before turning to Miller again. “Is that why you are so territorial with Monty?”

“I am _not_ territorial with Monty,” Miller denied.

“And your passcode isn’t 4321,” Clarke mocked.

“He told you that?” Miller questioned finally turning his face to look at Clarke.

Clarke smiled proudly at the thought of it. “There’s little Monty doesn’t tell me.”

Miller rolled his eyes and went back to playing with the blades of grass. “So you two are great pals after all huh,” he stated more than asked.

“And he is constantly singing you praises,” Clarke shot back. “Though I myself have yet to see the appeal.”

“Oh ha ha,” Miller derided which only made Clarke laugh. Miller then frowned and went back to staring at the ground. Miller didn’t know why he was going there, but at this point he figured ‘why not’ since he had already lost his opportunity. He had nothing else to lose by learning if he even had a chance or not. “All right Griffin, here’s a hypothetical question then,” Miller started. “In your honest opinion, what would have happened if I had asked Monty to, let’s say Prom. Would he have gone with me or not?”

“I, um,” Clarke faltered and Miller noticed her glancing at her phone again. Suddenly aware that she had been trying to keep her phone out of his sight throughout their entire conversation, Miller reached out after her and grabbed the phone before she could and froze when he saw the name on the display screen.

“Miller-”

“What is this?” Miller cut in, eyes glued to Monty’s name on the phone above the numbers that indicated that this call had been going on for more that seventeen minutes.

“I ah, might have been in the middle of a conversation with Monty when you were coming over and I might have told him to stick around quietly so that he could hear just how much of an asshole you are to me when he isn’t around?” Clarke clarified with a cringing/apologetic smile.

“Green,” Miller called while narrowing his eyes at Clarke.

“Nate?” he heard the voice he was dreading speak through the phone. That was it. That was all the embarrassment he could take for one day.

“Miller wait!” Clarke shouted after him as Miller stood up, dropped the phone and speedily marched to his front door. He could hear Clarke struggling to both pick up her phone while standing up to run right after him so Miller picked up his pace and slammed and locked his front door before Clarke could reach him. He heard Clarke frantically knocking at his door—yelling for him to open up so that she could talk and apologize—at the same time he heard his phone ring with Monty’s name displayed on it. Miller turned his phone off with the same breath that he ignored Clarke’s knocking, and promptly climbed the stairs to lock himself in his room.

He didn’t eat breakfast that day.

~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~

Miller stayed enclosed and moody for the rest of the day. His dad didn’t know what was wrong with him, nor knew how to approach the subject. So David just left his son to be on his own all day and left McDonalds’ at Nathan’s door that night when he came back from work at very late hours. Miller was busy eating his fries without salt or ketchup on his desk when there was a pair of knocks on his door. Thinking it was his dad; Miller wheeled his chair to his door, unlocked it, and wheeled himself back to his desk so that he could continue his routine of depressingly munching on his fries. That is until the door opened and the voice that spoke to him was clearly not his dad’s.

“Why haven’t you answered my phone calls?” asked Monty, narrowing his eyes when Miller whirled around on his chair with a startled expression.

“How are you here?” Miller questioned instead of answering.

“Your dad let me in,” Monty answered before rephrasing his question. “Why are you ignoring my calls?”

“Just having a me day,” Miller replied facetiously before whirling himself around again and going back to eating his fries.

Monty frowned at the obvious dismissal but still stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Can we talk?”

“I thought you’d be all the way to Massachusetts by now,” Miller answered instead with indifference in his voice as he played with his food—completely content with not acknowledging the subject Monty so obviously came here to address.

“I was,” Monty stated. “And my parents are so going to ground me once they figure out that I hijacked their car to drive all the way back here because a certain someone refused to answer his phone,” he accused.

“Yeah well my phone died and I couldn’t find the charger,” Miller excused even though his phone charger was within arm’s reach on his desk and perfectly visible for everyone to see.

Monty leaned his back against the door and bowed his head in defeat about how difficult his friend was being. “I was worried,” he admitted just loud enough for Miller to hear.

Miller exhaled through his nose but didn’t turn around to face Monty. “I’m sorry if that’s the case,” he apologized—which was something he wasn’t known for doing in school. “But as you can see I am fine. So if that’s all then please don’t let me keep you from heading back to your parents.”

“Please,” Monty scoffed, mimicking Miller’s usual response to things. “If there’s one thing that would piss my parents more than me hijacking their car, it would be me driving it back in the middle of the night.”

“Good thing Griffin has an empty guest room then,” Miller mumbled much to Monty’s chagrin.

“Yeah, lucky…” Monty muttered back with a pout on his lips that Miller did not see. After a long minute of just standing there in silence without being acknowledged further, Monty bumped his head against the door and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. “I would have said yes by the way.”

“Hm?” Miller questioned, only having half-listened.

“To Prom,” Monty explained. “I’m pretty sure I would have said yes to way more than that had you bothered asking. But you never made a move and I figured that you must be asexual or something.”

“Am not,” Miller denied, whirling his chair around to face Monty.

“Well how was I suppose to know?!” exclaimed Monty flailing his hands. “You never showed interest in anyone and like I said _you never made a move_!”

“Why did I have to make a move?” Miller argued. “Why couldn’t you?!”

“Because I didn’t want you to reject me and then revoked my pass to your table or something,” Monty justified.

“Ever thought that maybe I didn’t want to be rejected either?” Miller shot back. “And I so made a move,” he countered. “I made all kinds of sex jokes and innuendos to you with a hammer that one time we were both in woodshop together.”

“And it was the hottest action I gotten in all of high school but then you completely avoided me the next day,” Monty accused. “Just like today.”

“I was _embarrassed_ ” Miller stressed between gritted teeth. “And Jordan wouldn’t stop wiggling his eyebrows at me that day every time he saw me,” he expanded shivering at the memory. “I was mortified,” he admitted.

“Alright, Jasper does have that effect on people. I’ll give you that one,” Monty conceded only for them to stare at each other in awkward silence not knowing where to take it from there. Eventually the silence grew too much for Monty. “So, uh, what now?” he asked.

“Now you two admit that you have feelings for each other and make out already so that I can take the freaking picture!” a voice yelled out from outside Miller’s window. Startled, they both turned their heads toward the voice and spotted Clarke _Fucking_ Griffin standing outside on Miller’s rooftop with her phone pointed at their direction.

Miller narrowed his eyes at the intruder and marched toward his window to roughly open it. “Why are you here?” he demanded as soon as he slid it all the way up.

Clarke scoffed as if the answer should have been obvious. “To make sure that you weren’t in the process of murdering my friend,” she stated. “Excuse me for having _valid_ concerns.”

“How?” Miller questioned instead.

“The tree next to your house gives easy access to climb to your window,” Clarke declared with a shake of her head. “I’m telling you Miller we could have been the envy of the neighborhood had you actually given me the time of day. Missed opportunity right there if you asked me.”

“Yes, a real tragedy,” Miller grumbled under his breath. “Now would you do me the kindness of getting off my rooftop?”

“Fine!” Clarke replied, turning herself toward the tree but not without making one last declaration. “But let it be known that _I_ made this happen. Not Jasper, not Harper, not Wells, and certainly not Raven! I take full credit for M’s  & N’s.”

“Goodnight Griffin!”

“I’ll call you on graduation day! You better answer!” she shouted just as Miller closed his window. He stayed there contemplating what just happened for a moment before turning to Monty with a risen eyebrow. “Reyes?” he questioned.

“Don’t ask,” Monty responded, biting his lips to stop his grin at the memory of his rival for valedictorian. Then the awkward silence settled between the two of them all over again as they both avoided looking into the other’s eyes. However this time around it was Miller who broke it.

“So ah,” he started and then pretended to cough into his fist as he cleared his throat. “Quite a night, huh?”

“Yep,” Monty agreed, drumming his fingers against the door for lack of anything better to do but eyes on Miller.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Miller started again once he got some of his courage back. “If I walk all the way to where you’re standing and decide that I really want to kiss you… would you let me?”

Monty shrugged. “Don’t know,” he stated. “Maybe you’ll just gonna have to try it and find out.”

“Right,” Miller said, lowering his gaze to the floor again.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Monty groaned before marching himself to stand in front of Miller and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt with both hands—pulling him closer. “This is your last chance at making the first move. Final warning,” he threatened.

Miller smirked at that. “What if I don’t want to?” he announced even as he leant forward to smash his lips against Monty’s. Monty sighed into it and then groaned when Miller pulled away too soon for his liking. “Nathaaan,” he whined.

The other teen smiled against Monty’s mouth and pecked him one more time before saying, “Don’t stay at Griffin’s tonight.”

“Finally,” Monty smiled back. “I was starting to think I was gonna have to work an invitation out of you as well.”

“Really?” Miller laughed lightly. “How?”

Monty stepped away from Miller and pulled him with him toward the bed. “I prefer to show you instead.”

“Fuck,” Miller uttered under his breath before he was once again diving to capture Monty’s lips with his.

~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~

Clarke didn’t call on graduation day. That morning she literally snuck herself into Miller’s room through his window and woke him up by hitting him repeatedly with his pillow.

“What the- Griffin I’m going to kill you!”

“Nine years coming!”

“This is literally a breaking and entry!”

“Tough luck with that accusation Miller. Your dad loves me!”

“Fuck my life.”

“Yeah, love you too neighbor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that something childish happened between Nathan and Clarke when they were little which caused them to decide they weren’t going to be each other’s friends. And years later, even though both of them outgrew the reason— _and the fact that they know literally everything about each other because they grew up together until Nathan was caught for stealing_ —they still haven’t become friends simply because they don’t know how after so long of not being it. So in short, they don’t dislike each other, they just don’t know how to be friends.
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: Aaron Ginsburg, supervising producer of The 100, has confirmed that Clarke and Miller DID IN FACT know each other in the Ark, shared classes together and are of the same age.**


End file.
